Why now?
by iamFeyth
Summary: Why do you have to show up now? Now, when I moved on, Now when I'm OK again. You made me crash down. Just go back. Steve BurnsideXOC One Shot


**Hey! Sooo... Hi ! This is my first story here so it's going to be a one shot between Steve Burnside and My OC, Jayce. You'll find out Jayce's real name here, anyways. So, enjoy the story guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steve Burnside, Leon Kennedy or Sherry. I only own my OC Jayce and the plot for this story.  
**

* * *

"Hey, Jayce!" Sherry shouted. I looked behind me to see Sherry. "Hey, Sherry! What do you want?" I asked. "Well," she laughed and made a come here motion to some one near her. I raised an eyebrow. "I wanted you to meet my boyfriend, Steve." I bit my lip. "Ok, where is he?" I asked.

You see, I had a bad history with guys named Steve. I once had a boyfriend named Steve. We faced a zombie outbreak on Rockfort Prison, the place I met him, together. We got out of there on a getaway plane but crashed on an Umbrella Facility in Antartica. He turned out to have Veronica Virus. Our opponent that was a monster, Alexia Ashford, a supposed-to-be-dead girl. Alexia tried to kill me, but, Steve got angry. So, he turned into a monster, cutting off one of Monster Alexia's tentacles. Alexia dropped me, and used another tentacle to stab Steve's heart in the process. I didn't mind the pain of the fall, I ran straight to Steve. He told me "I love you." But, he died before saying the "you." Part. It hurt me, so much.

"Well, This is Steve." Sherry gestured to the guys beside her. I looked up to see . "Well, obviously, his name wouldn't be Steve BURNISDE. Wouldn't it?" I looked at her, Begging her to say that this Steve isn't the Steve I'm supposed to know. But, the Steve with her has the look of shock, too. "And you're name wouldn't be Catherine Redfield, who prefers to be called Jayce or Jiselle, hating the name Catherine itself….. Right?..." Steve looked at me with a desperate look. "My name is…. Jiselle Redfield. Catherine, Actually. But, I prefer Jayce." I frowned. He was… IS dead. "Listen Sherry, I've got some paperwork to do. And Leon said I had some explaining to do, after what I did to his office." I told Sherry.

Truth is, I didn't do anything to Leon's office, and I don't have paperwork. I just wanted to go to the cliff near the office and be emotional while watching the sunset. Sherry nodded and waved good bye. I smiled at her, passed Steve and ran out the office. I sat at the edge of the cliff. I felt a person behind me. "I didn't know you cry when you see me…. As far as I can remember, you always do your best to make me happy. Hey, you make me happy, without even doing anything." Steve said. I wiped my tears. "What are you talking about? Who said I'm crying? Pfffttt." I rolled my eyes at him. He walked closer. "Don't lie to me. I know you too well." Steve said as he cupped my cheeks.

I looked at him. "Steve," I whispered. He leaned in, but, I turned my head making him kiss my cheek. His lips stay there for at least 5 seconds then he pulled away. "Why won't you—" I cut Steve off. "Let's face it, Steve. You have a girlfriend." I said as I pulled his hands away from my cheeks. Steve looked at me like I'm an alien from Planet. "Yeah, and well, It's you. " Steve said. "Steve, no. It's Sherry. The kid respects me, OK. I won't throw that respect away to the dumps because I kissed her boyfriend." I shook my head. "She believes that I won't disregard her trust. She believes that I wou—" I got cut off by Steve kissing me full on the lips. My eyes were wide open because of shock, but, I kissed back.

Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit. Gah! Why do I keep on forgetting. Once I realized what we were doing, I stopped kissing him back. Take note my eyes were closed, arms, wrapped around his neck and I was kissing back. can you believe it? "No, stop." I whined, pushing him away. "Why do you keep forgetting…. YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted. "Jayce, look, I love you." He said. "I've got enough of this Bullshit, all right. Just stop this damn nonsense. YOU DON'T LOVE ME! WHY DID YOU SHOW UP JUST NOW?! WHY NOW AS THE BOYFRIEND OF SHERRY?!" I sighed and counted 1 to 5. "You know what, forget it." I rolled my eyes and started to walk angrily to Leon's office.

"Stop." Steve said in a commanding voice he used to me in Rockfort Prison Island before, to stop me from going off somewhere dangerous. I immediately stopped. "Hey," Steve whispered to me when he was behind me. He was holding both my shoulders, and his face was so so so so close to my ear. "Yeah?" I muttered. "I broke it off with Sherry. I told her everything. If you're scared about Sherry, don't be. She loves us." Steve says. I grinned. Oh, Steve. He slowly moves his arms down my waist and started to kiss my neck. "Really, Steve? Right here?" I said, now amused. He stopped kissing my neck and moved back to my ear.

"You still angry at me, Cat?" Steve said. "Not anymore. And, It's Jayce, you idiot." I laughed. "He turned me around and smiled at me. "Now, my life is complete." He whispered looking in my eyes. I smiled back at him. He leaned in and we kissed as we now consider this place ours.

* * *

**So, that's it. I've got a story on my flashdrive about their story in Rockfort Prison. Just put it in the reviews if you want it uploaded before the time I would think of uploading it, which is when I think of uploading** **it. So, thanks for reading!**


End file.
